


Grey Sweatpants

by casaverage



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuban Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), This is so fucking gay, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, collegeish adult au?? idk they’re over 18 sooo, for like a second lmao, good supportive bf lance, i mean its making out so ?, part two maybe??, pointless story with a good makeout session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casaverage/pseuds/casaverage
Summary: keith has been with lance for almost 4 months now, and he decided to finally take a risk and post a picture of himself. with only briefs on.he just hopes lance sees it before he comes home.





	Grey Sweatpants

**Author's Note:**

> this kind of went from smut idea to take-out fluff to making out. 
> 
> part two if ya’ll want it! (smut prolly)
> 
> enjoy.

Keith picked at his briefs that hugged his hips quite well that day. He turned around and looked at his figure in the mirror with content, his toned back finally showing the hard work at the gym and lack of pizza that his boyfriend always seemed to order.

For once he felt confident, and he wanted to show everyone how great he felt. He reached for his phone on the nightstand and tried 5 poses before settling on one that made his chest scars look less noticeable— which was something he also started to take pride in as they healed into his skin.

He decided to post it on his public story and tossed his phone onto his bed with a content sigh before looking at himself once more.

He turned to his full side and couldn't help but frown slightly from the flatness down his lower region, so he went over to his dresser and rummaged through his drawers until he found his packer, shoving it in his briefs and adjusting before scurrying back to the mirror with a grin.

Keith never felt like he needed to have in a packer, (unless he was 'having fun' with Lance of course), and it never bothered him until moments like this happened. He had his top surgery the first month he was with Lance, and thats all he could afford or handle for now until he was comfortable or ready with going the full way.

But he didn't let it discourage him from his sense of pride, so he brushed off the thought and grabbed his dick with a stupid grin.

A sudden ring pulled him out of his model trance and he yanked his hand away to spin around and answer his phone. "H-Hello?" He managed to spit out, a blush rising at his cheeks for some reason.

"Hey babe, I'm almost home and i couldn't help but notice that picture you posted. Are you finally realizing how hot you are?"

Lance. It was Lance McClain.

Keith loved his boyfriends voice, how playful it was and now it always seemed to calm him down. Lance was the type of guy that took things slow— or thats what he did for Keith. He was so patient when it came to Keith's needs, and he never pushed boundaries or asked questions that almost everyone seemed to want answers to. He was understanding and praised the hell out of Keith.

"Yeah," Keith replied after a moment. "You could say that." He paused with hesitation before continuing. "Maybe if you're lucky, you can experience it first hand." He could practically hear Lance's breath hitch, and he grinned at how easy this was.

"Ah so you're in the mood, thats why." Lance chuckled and played off his obvious interest. "Not exactly, but i'm in the mood to see my boyfriend." Keith sat down on their bed and threw himself back into the covers, sighing as he surrounded himself in warmth.

"Well i'll see you soon then." Lance replied before hanging up with a click.

Keith let his hand fall to the side, his phone sliding out of his grip as he looked down at the obvious bulge in his briefs. He always hated how it looked like a raging boner rather than a calm dick, but he assumed thats why he always loved the look of it.

But he didn't want to give Lance a heart attack, so he sat up and went over to his dresser to fish for a shirt and a pair of sweats, deciding to borrow Lance's grey ones just for the hell of it.

Keith walked over to the mirror for the last time and fixed his fluffed hair before exiting their room to go get a glass of whatever-drink-they-had-in-the-fridge so he could start on his essay.

—————————

Lance got home just as Keith was finishing his paper, the loud clunk of the keys hitting the kitchen counter alerting the older boy, his head peaking up from his screen. "Is that food?" Keith got up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen with a smile, passing Lance to grab the large plastic bag with a warm meal inside.

Keith grabbed his meal and opened the container, the smell of hibachi swarming his sense of smell as Lance discretely wrapped his hands around Keiths waist, causing him to jump from the sudden contact. "You're cold." The shorter boy noted out loud as Lance only hummed and kissed the side of his neck calmly.

Keith leaned into his boyfriends touch as he rummaged in the bag for a pair of chopsticks and soy sauce. Lance gave him one last peck on his collarbone and slid away, grabbing his meal so he can eat as well.

"Why'd you get hibachi? I'd assume something like Taco Bell or some shit." Keith asked, moving his container away so he could jump onto the counter and sit down, the granite cold against his sweats as he put his meal onto his lap and pick at his veggies. "I was in the mood for asian so i got this and was gunna eat you out."

Keith choked on his rice and set his container down, coughing madly as Lance only laughed and chewed on his steak. "Joking! I already did that last week." He took another bite of rice as Keith calmed down and took a large sip of his drink.

Keith couldn't help the blush that settled around his cheeks as he let them fall to silence, the only thing on his mind being the hibachi and how Lance kept looking at him like he was the hibachi.

"Just because i posted a picture doesn't mean i want to bang right now." Keith stated a-matter-of-factly, his dark eyes glaring at his boyfriends noticeable impatience. "You got me worked up for nothing!?" Lance groaned, throwing his head backwards dramatically as Keith jumped off the counter and threw his trash away.

"Its not like i sent it to you." The shorter one shot back, grinning as he walked over to Lance and wrapped his arms around his frame. "Dude you had your dick showing and everything! You were so leading me on." Lance mumbled the rest of his sentence, chewing on his rice grumpily like the cry baby he was.

"True. I guess you caught me red handed." Keith admitted as he dragged his hands down to Lances jeans, his thumbs hooking under the hem playfully as he felt Lance lean against him. "I knew it all along." The taller boy smirked and shoved his food away before turning around to face his boyfriend happily.

Keith grinned and leaned up to kiss him, pulling his face down with the palm of his hands. Lance was quick to react and grabbed Keith by the sides, pulling them even closer as he tilted his head.

"You'd think you would have invested into tall surgery by now huh?" Lance laughed softly and pulled Keith up by his thighs, turning them around to place him on the counter with a grunt. "Oh fuck off, you love short boys." Keith practically growled, his height something he was always insecure about. "You're not wrong, love." Lance deepened the kiss to stop the chit-chat, his hands pressing against Keiths hips like a mold.

Keith loved moments like this. He loved kissing his boyfriend and the teasing that always followed suit. He never knew how Lance knew when to cross the line or when to avoid it at all, but he was glad it was something they both took note of after every time. Height? Thats okay to tease about. Dick size? Not so much.

Lance found that out the hard way.

Nevertheless, they always made sure they were comfortable with the action following before proceeding, and thats another thing Keith always enjoyed.

"Can i take off your shirt?" Lance broke away from the kiss and regained his breathing, his lips puffed and red from the force Keith always seemed to give. The smaller boy thought for a moment before bringing his shirt over his head silently, tossing it onto the kitchen floor.

Lance smiled and leaned in to peck Keiths lips, noticing the shy blush that covered his ears. "Beautiful—" "Lance." "Sorry! Handsome. Better word?" Keith couldn't help but chuckle as Lance fumbled with his flirting, his past life of women always slipping through at moments like this. "Yes, better." Keith responded.

Lance hummed and kissed Keith as he picked him up by the thighs and walked them over to the living room. The shorter boy kept his hands wrapped around Lances neck as he was laid out on the couch gently. “Wanna watch a movie?” Lance suggested as he crawled over Keith and straddled his hips with a smile, his hands pressing against his chest. “In a little bit.” Keith grabbed Lance by the shirt and pulled him back down, kissing him roughly as he bucked his hips up to adjust against the couch and move the computer that was poking his back this whole time.

Lance groaned and held Keith still, knowing it was an accidental yet a fatal mistake for his own creeping thoughts. “Careful down there.” He hummed before kissing Keith again with a smirk.

Keith let his hands roam into Lances hair, tugging at it ever so often just to see the way his boyfriend reacted to the rough movement, his dominant side being noticed by Lance immediately.

Lance decided to let him take over, pulling Keith up as he leaned backwards, their positions switching for the best reasons. “Unless you want to watch the movie later later, i suggest we stop.” Lance pushed Keith away slightly and couldn’t help but blush at his boyfriends tossed hair and panting breaths that turned into light chuckles. “Y-Yeah, sorry i got carried away.” Keith sheepishly leaned forward one last time and kissed Lance, bitting his bottom lip as be pulled away with a smile.

“Don’t worry about it, we can always continue after.” Lance almost promised, his tone sending a shiver down Keiths spine.

 

He fucking loved his boyfriend.


End file.
